nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight in Salem
Midnight in Salem is the thirty-third ''Nancy Drew'' adventure video game developed by HeR Interactive. It was released on December 3, 2019, with pre-orders beginning in October 2019.Her Interactive: May Letter from HeR Interactive. Retrieved May 31, 2019. It is based on the novel The Witch Tree Symbol, the thirty-third book in the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series. The game was notably delayed multiple times, and it came out four a half years after the previous game Sea of Darkness. Premise From the developer's website: :Nancy Drew unexpectedly finds herself in Salem, Massachusetts investigating an arson on the Hathorne estate. The Hathorne House was originally constructed by Judge John Hathorne, inquisitor of the infamous Salem witch trials and the final home to 102-year-old Frances Tuttle, his last direct descendant. When Tuttle passed away, the estate became city property and while the mayor was seeking a manager to oversee the estate the home burst into flames. The ongoing investigation has turned up little evidence but concerned citizens have accused Mei Parry of arson and are pressuring the police to arrest the secretive teenager. As Nancy races to uncover the truth behind the arson, she discovers connections to the house’s past with the Salem trials and finds herself drawn into a struggle with supernatural events that she simply can’t explain. Nancy’s convictions are put to the test. Are the ghosts real? Has Salem’s dark history come to life, or is there someone else to blame? Time is short, and Nancy must find the answers before the clock strikes midnight. Appearances Characters /Characters}} * Nancy Drew * Jason Danforth * Alicia Cole * Judge Danforth * Mei Parry * Lauren Corey * Deirdre Shannon * Teegan Parry * Olivia Ravencraft * Frank and Joe Hardy Locations * Salem, Massachusetts (main) * Austria (opening) Release The game was initially set for release in 2015, but on August 19, 2015, Her Interactive announced that Midnight in Salem would be delayed until Fall 2016 at the earliest due to them switching to the Unity engine and the launch of Codes & Clues.Henry, Jasmine. Nancy Drew: Midnight in Salem Delayed to 2016. JStationX. August 31, 2015. After a delay in the release, Her announced on December 19, 2017, that the game would release in Spring 2019. The release would be for PC and Macs as in the past, but has the potential to expand to tablets, consoles, and virtual reality platforms. On May 1, 2019, Her Interactive announced that Midnight in Salem is scheduled to be released on November 19, 2019. Pre-orders were set to begin on October 1, but on that day, Her Interactive announced pre-orders were delayed for two weeks.May 2019 Letter from HeR InteractiveOctober 2019 Letter from HeR Interactive The game was released for PC and Mac on December 3, 2019. Gallery Images Midnight in Salem box cover.jpg|Box cover MiS logo.png|Logo MiS bio Jason Danforth.png |Jason Danforth MiS bio Judge Danforth.jpg |Judge Danforth MiS bio Alicia Cole.png |Alicia Cole MiS bio Mei Parry.jpg |Mei Parry MiS bio Deirdre Shannon.jpg |Deirdre Shannon MiS bio Lauren Holt.jpg |Lauren Holt MiS bio Teegan Parry.jpg |Teegan Parry MiS bio Olivia Ravencroft.jpg |Olivia Ravencroft MiS Olivia Ravencroft.jpg |Olivia Ravencroft MiS Teegan Parris.jpg |Teegan Parris MiS The Hardy Boys.jpg |The Hardy Boys MiS Alicia Cole.jpg |Alicia Cole MiS Judge Danforth.jpg |Judge Danforth MiS Parry House interior.jpg |Parry House interior MiS Parry House exterior.jpg |Parry House exterior MiS Hathorne House.jpg |Hathorne House MiS courthouse.jpg |Courthouse MiS Happy New Years Hardy Boys.jpg|Happy New Year Midnight in Salem wallpaper.jpg|Official game wallpaper Videos Nancy Drew Midnight in Salem World Premiere Official Trailer|November 30, 2019 Midnight is Coming! Introducing Mei Parry Nancy Drew Midnight in Salem|May 1, 2019 Nancy Drew Games Trailer Nancy Drew Games HeR Interactive|May 1, 2019 Trivia * This game will be the first to feature Brittany Cox as the voice of Nancy Drew, instead of the iconic Lani Minella. Cox's role was confirmed on November 29, 2019.Nancy Drew Games. Unlocked! The Nancy Drew Podcast: Episode 065. YouTube. Retrieved November 29, 2019. ** Cox's husband, Ryan Ricks, was also confirmed as the game's composer on November 29, 2019. * The game will be the first in the series to allow full movement, but will still be point and click. * Mei and Teegan's surnames were originally spelled "Parris", similar to that of Salem minister Samuel Parris. However, the spelling was later changed. Olivia Ravencraft was also initially named Jenna Ravencraft, and Lauren Holt was changed from Lauren Corey. * Danni Krehbiel was originally the voice for Mei.https://www.backstage.com/dannikrehbiel/ External links * HeR Interactive (developer): Midnight in Salem * HeR Interactive Wiki: Midnight in Salem Navigation References ru:Полночь в Салеме Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming content